Silly little things
by 21stcentury
Summary: Collection of one shots. Katherine and Elena fight frequently. But only about silly little things. Kelena Rating may go up. You have been warned !


" Katherine put a seat belt on " elena said.

They were driving back from Elena's family lake house with Bonnie and Jeremy.

" I don't need to Elena " Katherine argued.

"Yes you do "

" Come on Elena, it's not like i'll get hurt "

" Katherine, I'm not having this argument with you "

" Then why did you start it "

" I started it ?" Elena said sceptically.

" yes " Katherine replied.

" Your the one who started it " Elena said as she directed her attention to the window.

" oh really " Katherine replied.

" Well your the one who wouldn't put the damn seat belt on " Elena exclaimed.

" Their fighting again " Bonnie said giving Jeremy a brief glance.

Jeremy let out a small chuckle and said " what is it this time " before laughing again.

" Katherine won't put a seat belt on " Bonnie replied.

" oh that again " Jeremy said lightly banging his head against the back of the seat.

Katherine and Elena fought constantly. Mostly about small, insignificant, little things.

Like Katherine not putting a seat belt on or who's paying for dinner. This normally resulted in either Elena walking home by herself or Katherine sleeping on the couch.

" For god sake Katherine just put a seat belt on " Elena screamed.

" Why Elena " Katherine asked.

" what do you mean ' why ' " Elena asked.

" Why do you so desperately want me to put a seatbelt on ? I'm a freaking vampire Elena . I don't get hurt and just because we're together doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do " Katherine screamed.

" oh Elena baby I'm sorry " Katherine apologised.

" no ... no its fine just " Elena sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

" Bonnie stop the car " Elena said.

" what Elena ? " Bonnie asked.

" Just stop the car ... please " Elena pleaded.

" okay " Bonnie said as she pulled over.

Then Elena opened the door and got out, slamming the door behind her.

" she got out didn't she " Bonnie asked.

" yep " Jeremy answered as he watched Elena walk down the street.

" Katherine " Bonnie said.

" I know " she answered as she got out the car to go after her girlfriend.

" Elena, Elena wait " she screamed.

" go away Katherine " Elena replied.

" No, no I won't " she said and before Elena knew it Katherine was standing in front of her.

" Katherine "

" no Elena listen to me. I love you and I'm sorry. Just please come back to the car and you can hate me all you want but please home is like twenty miles away and it's minus ten degrees out here " Katherine reasoned.

Elena, realising she was indeed cold, responded " fine but I get to switch seats with Jeremy"

" done " katherine said, holding her hands up in defence.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road and Elena was sitting with Bonnie and Katherine with Jeremy.

Elena was silently sobbing in her seat and Katherine was looking out her window, feeling more guilty hearing Elena cry.

Bonnie gave Jeremy a knowing look in the rear view mirror and Jeremy nodded.

Then suddenly Bonnie pulled over.

" what's wrong Bonnie " Elena asked.

" nothing just ... low on gas. You wait here. Jeremy can you come with me please. " Bonnie asked, giving Jeremy another look.

" yeah sure " Jeremy said.

Elena and Katherine were now left in the car alone.

" Elena " katherine said.

No reply.

" Elena come on " Katherine pleaded.

"I can hear you crying" she added.

" Elena "

" that's it " Katherine said.

She climbed over to the drivers seat and looked at Elena.

" Elena "

Elena turned away.

So Katherine tilted her chin upwards and looked Elena directly in the eye.

" your really upset " Katherine said as she moved to wipe a stray tear form Elena's eye.

Elena brushed Katherine's hand away.

" Elena " Katherine sighed.

Finally Elena broke down and kissed Katherine, tears still running down her face.

When they pulled back from the kiss, Katherine whispered a simple " I love you " in Elena's ear and Elena smiled as she said it back.


End file.
